deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BOTW Champions Battle Royale
Description These four pilot the beasts and have special abilities, but among each other, who is the toughest? NOTE: Spoilers for BOTW up ahead! Poll Who are you rooting for? Revali Mipha Daruk Urbosa Beginning Wiz: Revali, the Rito Champion and pilot of Vah Medoh. Boomstick: Mipha, the Zora Champion and pilot of Vah Ruta. Wiz: Daruk, the Goron Champion and pilot of Vah Rudania. Boomstick: Urbosa, the Gerudo Champion and pilot of Vah Naboris. Wiz: A hundred years ago, they helped Link in taking on Ganon, and all of them fell in battle. Boomstick: Ganon was too much for each of them, trapping them all in their own beasts that Ganon hijacked. It just wasn’t their day. Wiz: Each Champion possesses special abilities and skill, but among each other, who is the strongest? Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Revali [https://youtu.be/Wg5NIYBGwQI Dragon Roost Island - The Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker HD] Wiz: Revali is a highly skilled Rito chosen to pilot Vah Medoh to help Link fight Calamity Ganon. Boomstick: He reminds me of that other bird with great flight and arrogance. He just prefers the air. Wiz: Even before he was selected as a champion, Revali has won pretty much every archery competition among the Rito and even set new records. Boomstick: He should work with Dude Perfect to do some archery trick shots. Wiz: As a reward for being the reigning champion, Revali got his own Flight Range, which was later used by other Rito warriors like Teba. Boomstick: This is also the place where he developed some fancy techniques. [https://youtu.be/cH8yRSOCs8g Kass’ Theme (Simon Loveridge Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Boomstick: The most famous one is Revali's Gale. He spent time in the Flight Range perfecting his signature skill. Revali: I must stay in the eye of the whirlwind... Must push myself harder... Even among the Rito, this technique is tough to master. With it, he creates an updraft that allows him to soar up high in the sky, allowing him to shoot bomb arrows from up high. ' Wiz: Speaking of arrows, Revali wields the Falcon Bow. While it is twice his size, the bow allows him to shoot three arrows at a time while strategically consuming only one arrow. He can even hit targets with all three arrows at one shot. '''Boomstick: Revali also survived a fall from the sky while practicing his technique. His technique also gives him massive maneuverability to the point that, when combined with his record-breaking archery skills, he can claim to keep up with Link in battle!' Wiz: Which brings up his biggest weakness: his arrogance. Boomstick: Revali always brags about his achievements to the point of being a turd. Revali: Impressive, I know. Very few can achieve the mastery of the sky. Revali: Let’s not forget the fact that I’m the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Revali: I forgot you have no way of making it up to the Divine Beast on your own! Boomstick: Okay! That's enough! [https://youtu.be/R1vDupMEds4 Revali’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: His pride can lead to him underestimating his opponents. Case in point, Windblight Ganon. Revali lost only because he was "winging it." Boomstick: But despite being a star player stereotype, this blue bird has some impressive skill. And no, that ain't Falco! Revali: I know I play the biggest part in helping that, ahem... that little knight with the darkness-sealing sword. Correct? Well, if he loses his confidence after seeing me in action, don’t come crying to me. Boomstick: That’s it! We're moving on! Mipha [https://youtu.be/YKakZMQAZm0 Zora’s Domain (Day) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Wiz: Mipha is a highly kind Zora who pilots [https://youtu.be/KG2-Xf49HEI Sidon’s Theme (LOrbSheddy Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] [https://youtu.be/oC84xDccaos Mipha’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Daruk [https://youtu.be/7wJMyYQ7cZ0 Goron City (Day) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] [https://youtu.be/H4tqW6M_N_0 Stone Talus Battle (Chime Remix) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] [https://youtu.be/_fNvrcP1Slk Daruk’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Urbosa [https://youtu.be/wsXvTkO9yE4 Molduga Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] [https://youtu.be/IkwynysiYhs Gerudo Valley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (SSB4 Remix)] [https://youtu.be/fhox8Axd1v4 Urbosa’s Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild] Death Battle Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:SettleItInSSB Category:Death Battles with Music